


A Promise of Forever

by pushhhs



Series: A Gift of the Heart [2]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, But I swear it's good, Cute, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Sweet, Weddings, deancas wedding, i havent proofread it yet, i wrote this in like three hours so, or at least I think it is, the sam/eileen tag is just a very small portion though very sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushhhs/pseuds/pushhhs
Summary: It's their wedding day.They didn't need one, since they've already bonded, but what's the point of bonding without being able to share the fun with anyone?A fic where Dean and Cas hold their wedding, go on their honeymoon, and suddenly start a family far sooner than they expected.**Updated with imgur link to pictures of the world*****Recommended to read part 1: A Gift of the Heart first***
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Series: A Gift of the Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Promise of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: May contain spoilers for the game Sky: Children of the Light!
> 
> A part two to A Gift of the Heart. I suggest if you haven't read the first part to read it, just to get a sense of the world and some plot that will be mentioned in this one!
> 
> More pictures! https://imgur.com/a/SRb1dKO

It’s their wedding day today.

Skyfolk didn’t need weddings. They just bonded for life and went on with their day. But where’s the fun in that?

Castiel and Dean don’t conform to traditional traditions.

So they called all their friends to plan a wedding together, nothing serious, just a day of fun and excitement and bonding.

And finally came the day.

They didn’t need much, really, they just needed to get creative. Venue wasn’t the issue, pretty much everywhere in their world was beautiful (yes, even the wasteland, but Dean refused to even think about it). They did a half-assed pick with “eenie meenie minie mo” and pointed to the gates of the Hidden Forest.

Castiel wanted a nice romantic ceremony in the rain, but Dean thought the guests wouldn’t appreciate being drenched and losing light.

Sunny Forest it is.

It wasn’t anything too grand. Just some huge rainbow arches from spells and tons of endless colourful fireworks painting the sky as their friends sat on their own tables, some hiding at the buffet area in the big hollow tree, poking their heads out with their mouths full of crab stew and grilled glowing mushrooms, as they watched the happy couple walk through the rainbow arches down the altar.

Charlie had the idea of scattering pink petals all over the floor as their ‘red carpet’. The friends that sat closer to them as they walked by pulled out confetti and popped bright specks of dust onto them in celebration. 

The loud applause filled the beautiful open land as they stepped onto the middle of a lovely pond, where Sam awaited them to exchange their vows and rings.

Everyone sat down when they approached Sam, quiet in anticipation and joy, save for the children that were playing on the see-saws and swings that a few parents had set up to keep them entertained (they were meant for lovers, but they’re kids, they’re allowed to have a go). 

Castiel and Dean donned a black and white cape respectively. Castiel’s black cape had jagged edges that flowed in the wind, and Dean’s white cape was decorated with a golden hem and golden tassels that swayed mesmerizingly.

Castiel had chosen his cape because it reminded him of bat wings, and Dean had found the white cape ‘gucci’, per his words.

Their hands were interlocked as they smiled at Sam, who was beaming back at them as he prepared to give his speech as the officiant. His heart pounded profusely as he began the welcoming of the guests to his dearest brother’s wedding, his smile unable to be contained as his voice shook in joy to finally witness his brother’s marriage to the love of his life.

He remembered when he first met Dean. He had just popped into life in an unfamiliar world, the night sky roaring with thunder. The only thing he could do was pass through a gate to a sandy desert. A blinding white light overtook his vision and the next thing he knew, he was in the desert itself, surrounded by a sea of water.

He ventured a little ahead, passing through a small tunnel to the other side, revealing a vast desert and sunken ships half buried in the sand.

He approached a glowing child (which he soon learnt was a star child) and received his first cape. 

As he went further and reached the Elder’s temple, he noticed two people flying in the clouds, diving in and vanishing before appearing again, much higher than they were before. One of them must have noticed him staring because suddenly they were dragging the other towards him, almost crashing into him as they landed.

The grey figures stood in front of him, and held out their candles.

Tentatively, he drew out his own candle and lit them both to find two older boys smiling back at him. They waved, and promptly offered their friendship. Startled, he took a step back, wondering why they were suddenly so friendly, but after a while of waiting and both of them having no intentions of giving up, he accepted their gift.

Then he was dragged off to the skies.

He could hear the two laughing and honking in their true voice in amusement as Sam lagged behind, afraid that he would fall into the clouds. He noticed the two had way more wedges than he did, he only got one from the star child he picked up earlier, so they have definitely been around for longer.

The three dived into the clouds again, their vision obscured, and when they finally emerged from the sea of white, the view stunned the newly born Sam.

Before them was a huge, beautiful bridge coloured by many different colours. Blue, orange, black, green, to name a few. It had an ombre gradient that blended the colours together beautifully.

The leading Skyfolk landed them onto the bridge, and pulled out a table from nowhere.

The pair waited for Sam to sit.

He sat on the far end of the table, while the two chose the middle seats when they saw that he had sat.

“Hey!” a normal voice was heard. Sam noted it came from the boy with the green eyes. 

“Hi,” he replied shyly.

“Welcome to the rainbow bridge.” the blue eyed boy smiled.

“It’s beautiful. Why did you bring me here?” Sam questioned.

“You looked lonely down there.” the green eyed boy replied.

He later found out that the two were called Dean and Castiel, and that they had found the spot by accident and have been playing around on it for a week now. They had found Sam looking up at them, curious and small, and noted that he was a new Skyfolk, so on a whim they decided to pick him up and show him the wonders of the world.

And it worked. Sam could hardly keep his excitement in from wanting to explore more of the new world he had come into.

He hung out with the two boys often. They were inseparable, he’d always find them together. They taught him many things about the world, and protected and helped him grow into a strong Skyfolk as he collected more energy.

It was only during his first rebirth that he truly started to treat them as family.

He had been wounded by the falling rain of red crystals from the sky, slashing at his light. The two boys were safely keeping away from the crystals, but the second they saw him in danger, they dashed at him without any care. The three hid behind a rock, injured and in pain. Sam had asked why they came back for him, it was their rebirth anyway (they had explained it to him to help him adjust before the actual event), it was normal. 

They had to die.

But Dean shook his head. 

“No one gets left behind,” he had said.

Under the protection of the two boys, he managed to get further than he would’ve on his own. He saved more star children with the help of his friends. As his physical body broke into the blue soul that was his very being, watching the other two slowly fade, he was smiling internally at the ones that helped make his rebirth less painful and alone.

Sam had seen Dean more as a brother, with his overprotectiveness and their inside jokes that they started having. Castiel was a reserved person, but he started becoming more open later on. 

He remembered the nights Dean would come crawling into his makeshift home after Castiel had gone to sleep. Sam always welcomed him with open arms and a fair bit of cloud wine. In his drunken state, he’d start blabbering about his feelings for Castiel, and how small he felt standing next to this beautiful bright man who had unfortunately become friends with this broken soul who was the butt of everyone’s joke. Who had committed the apparently heinous crime of falling in love with him.

Sam would always spend his time trying to persuade Dean that he was more than that, but his advice always fell on deaf ears when Dean woke up the next day and pretended that nothing happened.

He knew he wasn’t Dean’s biggest support. He knew when he watched Dean trust Castiel with his entire being when Castiel brought him to fly. He knew when Castiel always gripped his hand extra tight before they took off, whispering things into his ears that made Dean’s shoulders always visibly relax.

He knew when Dean always gave Castiel that loving smile that everyone but Castiel himself knew the meaning behind it.

He was there for all the milestones. The first time Dean confessed to Castiel, the first time Castiel planned a date for them, the first time they kissed (it was an accident, he was just passing by! He didn’t mean to see them!), and the tender moments between them whenever they were together.

He had shuddered at their over-intimacy, and teased them for being so mushy with each other, but inside, he was truly happy to see the two people he cared about most be so happy.

When they approached him to officiate the wedding, he had asked why they didn’t pick the rainbow bridge for the venue.

“Family only,” Dean had said to him with a wink.

Sam smiled, warmth bursting in his heart.

Family.

He liked that.

Sam allowed the couple to start exchanging their vows, Dean going first.

Dean had written a whole sappy speech on how when Castiel first appeared before his eyes, he was smitten and lost himself forever to the boy that stood before him. He gushed over how hot his lover was when he saved him and dragged him around the dangerous wasteland like it was a walk in the park, earning a few teasing groans when he went into a little too much detail on his feelings about it.

Then he talked about how Castiel was with him through it all. His first rebirth, his first seasonal event, his first time navigating the wasteland alone with Castiel promising to protect him the second things go wrong, and the times that he had broken down in fear of being rejected as the Skyfolk who was afraid to fly. How Castiel had accepted all his flaws and insecurities and helped and supported him through it. He was thankful for having him in his life.

He ended his vow with a heartfelt promise to love Castiel forever, something he knew that wasn’t difficult at all, and to be with him through thick and thin, through any challenges that they will meet in the future, and to protect and care for him for eternity.

When he looked up from his soaked little flashcards, he was crying while wearing a huge grin. Castiel laughed at the sight along with a few guests, who then promptly cheered him on when Dean wiped his tears away and gave the crowd a small ‘shut up’.

Castiel first thanked everyone for coming to witness their love. He had always been a loner. He didn’t like the company of people, and preferred to be by himself or in the company of animals. The most interaction he would have was with strangers who briefly helped him or needed help, and then they disappeared forever, never to be seen again.

Dean was the only constant in his life. He smiled fondly as he reminisced the day they met. He expressed that he was thankful that he had stopped to help the poor thing, and expressed his gratitude to the Elders for letting him meet Dean.

He admitted that at first he didn’t want to be attached to Dean. He wanted to just help the boy once, and then go on with his life, Dean living his own separately once they’d gotten through the ordeal. But then the boy would come to him everyday, seeking his company. He followed Castiel during his runs, he sat with Castiel as he practiced his music and dance, he walked with Castiel through the fields without a goal, and never expressed a second of boredom in his structured and boring life.

Soon, it just felt natural to be part of a pair. They stuck together wherever they went, they were a package deal. Dean started showing him the fun joys of life, taking him to places where they normally weren’t allowed to go. Breaking the rules was horribly terrifying at first, but the second he grabbed Dean’s hand and saw the smile on his face as he dragged him off to some hidden hideout he found, all his worries just magically disappeared.

That was the effect of Dean. How he could just make Castiel so calm and free of worry with just his presence.

He mentioned how he didn’t really know how he fell in love with Dean at first, but while thinking of what to write for his vows, he realised.

It was because he was Dean. He was the kind, funny boy that was protective of every friend he made. He was the boy who feared being ostracised and mocked for his fears when Castiel thought he was the most perfect being he’d ever met. He was the sweet friend that barged into Castiel’s life uninvited and swept him off his feet with his antics and warm gaze.

He was the one and only Dean.

Castiel felt his own tears coming on as he struggled to read his flashcards. Wiping his tears away, he continued as he looked down, promising to love Dean forever, sure that he always will, and that nothing will change between them, because he believed that everything they had until now was already the promise that they made with each other. They protected each other, they loved each other, and they will stay with each other for eternity.

Nothing will change.

As he finished the last word, he looked up to see Dean crying heavier than before. He laughed again before helping his lover wipe his tears away.

A loud sniff came from the side as they both turned to see teary-eyed Sam nodding his head with approval.

He quickly called for the exchange of the rings, two beautifully crafted crystal rings by Benny. Jo and Gabriel brought the couple their rings. Castiel picked up the blue crystal ring and slid it into Dean’s ring finger, marvelling at the snug fit as he stroked the ring. Dean took the teal green ring and slid it into Castiel’s, his gentle grip grasping a little tighter as he pushed it right to the end.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband!” Sam exclaimed in pure joy.

The crowd stood up immediately and cheered as fireworks and confetti went off again, colouring the sky and floor with bright specks of purple, blue, and green.

“You may now ki-” Sam continued, but Dean and Castiel had already jumped into each other’s arms and shared a passionate kiss as the guests gave another round of loud cheering and applause. The few surrounding the buffet table stepped out into the sun and roared with their mouths full.

Dean and Castiel separated after a long minute, lovingly gazing into each other’s eyes as they both thought the same thing.

They were married.

Castiel pressed another kiss onto Dean’s lips before heading over to Sam and asking for a big hug. Sam obliged, basking in the ecstasy that radiated from Castiel. They parted, and Castiel ran into the crowd to thank their friends, noting that he would never have this many people in his life if not for Dean and his incredible ability to make friends.

Sam walked over to pat Dean on the shoulder as the latter dried his tears on his sleeves. Sam’s hand lingered a little longer, before they turned it into a full hug.

“Congratulations.” Sam whispered, finally being able to see Dean happy.

“Thank you.” Dean smiled, then joined Castiel.

***

Two days after their wedding, Dean and Castiel were prepared to start their honeymoon.

They hadn’t planned anything special, to them everyday was their honeymoon (Gabriel had fake-gagged when they said that to them while they mingled at the reception, causing the group to erupt in laughter).

Still, they were allowed however long they wanted to not go for runs, to skip their wax collecting days for earning money, and to just cozy up at home or wherever else together.

Not that they weren’t already.

The two days they had spent at home was… exhilarating to say the least.

Now that they’ve stepped out of their shared chambers for the first time in two days (Castiel temporarily moved in with Dean until they could find a new place), Castiel found that he had missed the great outdoors and the fresh air.

Dean on the other hand wanted to stay in a little longer to continue their bedroom activities.

Castiel proposed that they take the opportunity to go hunt for their new home while they were out, and have some time exploring the realms. 

They started in order, to slowly go through every realm with a tourist mindset. Sightseeing was their goal.

They visited the Cave of Prophecy in the desert isle, where Castiel brought Dean to try out the trials they had. They found themselves having an incredibly fun time, falling into the rising and receding waters of the Trial of Water, sometimes pushing each other into the sea to send them back to a previous checkpoint. In the Trial of Earth, where they navigated a maze together. At one point they had lost each other, and when they reunited at the goal they gave each other a long, crushing hug because they missed each other. Dean was sure their friends would tease them if they knew. They also tried the Trial of Wind. It was thrilling, for Castiel at least. The strong wind currents sent them flying everywhere, though they weren’t allowed capes so they could only glide through the strong air currents to the different moving platforms to climb to the top. They almost had to give up from the start because Dean was stricken with fear and was too afraid of falling, but Castiel gave him his hand and took them up to a midway point. When he asked Dean if he wanted to stop, Dean shook his head, his focus fully on Castiel the whole time they made it upwards. 

They couldn’t try the Trial of Fire, because the second Dean heard that it would be crawling with dark dragons and that it was a course done in darkness, he was ready to leave immediately. 

Castiel sat with Dean in the cave for a little longer to help him calm down, rubbing his body against Dean to make sure he knew that he was safe. 

Then, they went back to the cliff where Dean first confessed to Castiel and reminisced about the time. 

“It was the happiest day of my life.” said Castiel.

“No, it was the happiest day of  _ my  _ life.” Dean argued.

And they bantered back and forth as they took in the beautiful sight before them, their hands grasped together tightly.

Then, they went to their personal garden in the prairie, Castiel a little worried since he hadn’t been taking care of the garden in three days. Luckily, the fauna and flora there were self-sufficient, and the garden was as healthy and lively as it was the day he left it.

They headed to the Sanctuary Islands, where many people and couples went for a getaway vacation. It was a huge island, surrounded by crystal clear water and a soft sandy beach. It had a beautiful waterfall that flowed into a heart-shaped pond, and a jellyfish cave where Skyfolk loved to visit for its beauty. 

Castiel and Dean lounged on the top of the Sanctuary as they looked down at the vast blue sea and mantas flying in the air. They lounged for a bit before heading to the beach and took a walk by the coast. By the end of their walk, they were running around the island, going through every single cave it had to offer, and taking the geysers that shot them into the sky.

Castiel bought a pair of sunglasses off an ancestor who set up shop there, and Dean bought a Hawaiian cape to match the vacation vibes.

They stayed there for three days.

Moving on from the serene islands of the Sanctuary, they visited the forest, paying their visit to the Forest Elder, who congratulated them on their marriage and sat to chat with them for a bit after they offered her light. Then, they danced around at the small clearing behind the Elder temple, and sat down on the stone benches just watching the mantas fly and the jellyfish float when they grew tired. Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel to pull him closer as they sat in comfortable silence, simply enjoying every second they spent with each other.

In the valley, they skated around on the ice as they did the day they proposed to each other, dancing and flying without a care in the world. They visited the Citadel,now destroyed but was still a sight to behold. Castiel always loved the contraption that sat floating in the middle of the Citadel, a huge golden sphere with rings twisting around it. It was mesmerizing to watch.

While exploring the area, they found a nice covered room in one of the buildings. It was spacious and the ceilings were moderately high. There were walls covering the sides and it was high in the mountains, so it was safe.

Castiel proposed to have it as their new permanent home, and although Dean didn’t like how high the place was, he readily agreed when Castiel promised to build stairs for him.

They marked the spot and will move in after their honeymoon.

Dean refused to go to the wasteland, despite Castiel’s cajoling.

Castiel was incredibly adamant, but Dean had told him that there was nothing there for them to see.

Castiel smiled patiently, holding Dean’s hands in his.

“I have something to show you.” he said.

***

They slid down the path from the valley gates to the sea of clouds cloaked in the pollution that turned the land barren. A creature of light jumped out from the clouds and promptly disappeared in it again. Dean couldn’t imagine the pain the creature was in right now.

They fly through the strong wind to the safe space of the wasteland, Dean gripping Castiel’s hand extra tight. His heart was pounding now, he hated coming here.

Castiel squeezed his hand in reassurance, and instead of diving down the swirling tornado down to the dreaded wasteland, Castiel started flying up. 

Dean allowed himself to hang down from Castiel’s ascending body, knowing that he would never drop him. They continued up high into the clouds, occasionally stopping when Castiel got tired and needed to recharge. A few more repetitions of the same routine, and one final flap shot them out of the polluted clouds into a limitless blue sky. 

Dean’s jaw dropped open, as Castiel set a table down in the air for them to land.

The barren wasteland that had lost its natural beauty to the war against the darkness… 

Who knew that the sky the residents of the wasteland had missed still existed?

He looked at the bright shining sun in the distance, and took in the white fluffy clouds that existed in every other realm but had long been lost in the wasteland. He basked in the warm air as he inhaled deeply, fresh air entering his body instead of the dusty smell of death reeking on the ground down below. He found himself smiling at the baby blue sky that he was used to seeing everyday, but he actually felt grateful that it was still here, above the heavy dark clouds that covered the land, hiding from the devastation down below.

He felt a finger tapping his shoulder and he turned around to face Castiel, but the view behind his husband caught his attention instead.

In the distance, on the mountains, was the Eye of Eden. The place where they went to be reborn. He couldn’t see the death and darkness that surrounded the place when they braved through the dangers for their rebirth. 

No, instead he was greeted with a soft blue mountain surrounded by warm glowing yellow lights that dotted the mountains, giving it a magical look.

“Eileen said it looked like Disneyland.” Castiel chuckled.

Sam and his girlfriend Eileen had become obsessed with finding every single secret of the world of Sky. Two weeks prior to the wedding, the couple had approached him and told him about the place. They suggested that he could take Dean along with him to see the scenery, although unsure if Dean was actually willing to go. Castiel was skeptical too.

Now, he was actually glad that the couple had told him this valuable information.

He took in Dean’s captivating look, his eyes gleaming with wonder as he took in the beauty of the environment. 

A huge contrast to the depressing land down below.

He nudged Dean to sit down with him on the table, their eyes fixated on Eden as they sat in silence and admiration.

“It reminds me of you.” Castiel spoke first.

Dean turned his head to look at Castiel, who was still transfixed on the view before him. Castiel sighed in wonder, before turning to a confused Dean.

“You always say you’re the boy who’s afraid to fly. An outcast. An anomaly. You always put yourself down because of your flaws.” Castiel’s gentle eyes gazed into Dean’s.

“But I don’t think you are. What I think is that you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You’re courageous, always trying your best to overcome your fears. You’re kind and gentle, picking up so many friends along the way to build this family we have. You’re so full of love, ready to give every single one of us attention and affection when we need it.”

“Just like this place, you think people only see you for your flaws. You think they mock you and hate you for being afraid to fly, for not being like them. But no,” Castiel cupped Dean’s face with his hands, “you’re more than that. You’re more than just a destroyed soul. They can’t see past the fears, they can’t see the real you. They can’t see the real, beautiful man that we all love, that  _ I  _ love, and I wish you could see it. I wish I could show you.”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hands and pulled them down to his lap, his eyes never leaving Castiel’s. He leaned forward to rest their foreheads together, watching as Castiel’s eyes fluttered close and relaxing his weight into the contact.

“I’m not scared. I’m not scared when I’m with you. Because I know you’ll never let me go, you’ll never let me fall, and you’ll always be there for me.”

“I’m not afraid of what people think of me when all my mind could think about is you. I only see you. I only care about what you think.”

Dean pressed a kiss on Castiel’s forehead, then returning to their previous position. “And I’m glad that you told me all these, because you matter to me the most. And I’m glad to hear that you don’t think of me any less because I’m afraid to fly.”

Castiel lightly hit Dean on the shoulder. “How could you ever think that I’d see you as lesser? We’ve been together for years! You should know by now!”

Dean chuckled, then pulled Castiel into a hug. 

“I’m just… I’m just scared that one day you’ll wake up and you’ll realise that I’m not that perfect man that you deserve to have, that you’ll realise that I have so many issues with self-doubt and self-confidence that you won’t be able to take it anymore and go find someo-”

“Stop.” Castiel squeezed Dean tightly, feeling Dean’s weight fall onto him heavily. “I don’t want someone perfect, Dean. I just want you.”

He raised his left hand, wiggling his fingers and allowing the wedding band to gleam in the sunlight. “Anyways, I can’t back out now, can I?” he joked.

Dean laughed and fell back into Castiel’s arms, planting his face into the crook of his husband’s neck, and inhaling deeply, relaxing himself as he exhaled. Castiel stroked Dean’s back soothingly with one hand and patted Dean’s head with the other.

“I will never let you go, even if you think you’re not good enough— _ which you are! _ — so don’t you dare give up on me.”

Castiel could feel Dean’s lip curl up into a smile, as the arms around his waist tightened.

“I will never leave you.”

They sat there hugging each other for a while, Dean lifting his head and caressing Castiel’s face while Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I love you”, they whispered to one another.

***

They got ready to return back, tired from the past few days of running around. Castiel slowly descended from the skies with Dean in tow, smiling softly as he noticed Dean’s unusually lax demeanour.

They sank back down onto the ground, ready to meditate home, when Dean caught something at the corner of his eye. He tugged at Castiel who turned towards the direction that Dean was pointing to, and walked them over to a beam that held up a structure.

As they got closer, they heard soft sniffling coming from behind it.

Behind the pillar, they found a small Skyfolk sitting down, crying into their hands. Castiel slowly took out his candle to light the stranger, and they took notice after a while. The Skykid was hesitating, Castiel could tell, but he remained squatted to maintain at eye level with the stranger to prove that he wasn’t going to hurt him, and the stranger finally lit him up.

The light poured into the stranger’s grey body and revealed a small child, his eyes glistening with tears and his puffy cheeks soaked. 

Castiel looked up at Dean, who quickly panicked at seeing his distress, and took the opportunity to light the small child while he still had his candle out.

The adults looked down on the sobbing child.

Castiel switched out his true voice into a more soothing one as he watched the child slowly back away in fear. He pulled out his table and sat on it, repeating the action a few times as the child made no move to do the same. Dean also took a seat to encourage the child. Finally, he nervously stepped up to a chair at the end of the table, away from the two adults, and climbed into the seat.

“Hello.” Castiel prompted.

No response.

“My name is Castiel.” he tried.

“And I’m Dean.” 

“H-hello.” the child finally responded.

The two men’s hearts almost melted at the cute voice that just came out of the little skykid.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked.

The child shook his head.

“You don’t have a name?” Castiel questioned.

The child shook his head again. He was pouting, his big eyes staring warily at the two men, his little hands fiddling with his fingers as he shifted nervously in his chair.

“Don’t be scared. We’re here to help you.” Castiel tried to relax the child.

Perhaps it was the sincerity in his eyes, or that the child was incredibly naive, but he blinked his big eyes twice before relaxing into his seat, slouching a little.

Dean got up and slowly approached the child, walking behind him when the child whimpered. Castiel quickly focused his attention onto himself by distracting him with random questions. Dean took a look at the child’s cape.

Two wedges.

His eyes widened. How had the child come so far with only so little light?

He returned to the seat beside Castiel and whispered his findings into Castiel’s ears.

“Did you come here alone?” Castiel asked after acknowledging the information.

The child shook his head.

“Someone brought you here?” The child nodded yes.

“Where are they now?”

The child suddenly started crying again, and the two adults panicked, trying to calm the kid down. Castiel pulled out a confetti tube and blasted confetti over the child, causing the kid to jump at first which Castiel felt incredibly guilty about, but then his eyes went from scared to amazement as he raised his hands to try and grab at the colourful confetti. When the confetti disintegrated into light and disappeared, the child was now staring at the two with much less trepidation than he had earlier.

“A man brought me here. I was in a pretty grass land. He grabbed me and fed me to the black prawns. It still hurts.” the child muttered softly, but loud enough for the two to hear.

They considered. Black prawns? The kid must be talking about the dark dragons. Dean chuckled a little, imagining the terrifying dark dragons as flying shrimps.

But Castiel wasn’t finding the situation funny. 

Obviously someone had ill intentions in mind and purposely grabbed a  _ child _ to throw to the dark dragons. He’d met people like that before. They offer their friendship, grab you, and then send you into the path of the dark dragons as they sit back and laugh at your demise.

Castiel was mad to say the least. Who would be so cruel to a child?! But he didn’t let his anger show, because the kid was now shaking again at seeing Castiel’s fists.

“It’s okay… uh…” Castiel thought. “Jack. We won’t hurt you.”

“Jack?” the child tilted his head in confusion. Dean thought it reminded him of Castiel, an adorable habit that he had.

“Yeah, that’s your name now. Jack. Is that okay?”

The child looked down at the table as he sank into a deep thought. Then, he looked back up with a glimmer of joy in his eyes.

“Jack! Yes!”

The two smiled at the adorable child. Castiel took Dean’s hand and tugged it gently. Dean nodded his head.

“Would you like to come live with us Jack? We’ll teach you about the world and care for you.” 

Jack’s eyes flickered between the two, his expression clear with apprehension. Castiel was about to call off the offer, thinking that it was too sudden and yeah it really made them look suspicious, until Jack suddenly sprung up from his seat and ran over to the two of them.

“Are you adopting me?” he asked innocently, his wide grin and adorably big eyes staring up at them, filled with hope. And come on, who could say no to such a face?

“If you’d like to, yes.” Castiel petted Jack’s head.

The boy jumped in joy as the dumbfounded couple suddenly found themselves with a brand new child to add to their family, right after their honeymoon ended.

***

The move was incredibly smooth. Dean did most of the heavy lifting. Castiel could have done it himself, but Jack was running around everywhere and wanting to lift things like Dean, so Castiel had to show Jack the things he could carry and look after him. Dean just wanted to bring his new family over to their new home, so he was hastily moving all the things while Castiel kept Jack out of his way.

Their home was furnished beautifully, most of the furniture designed by Castiel and built by Dean. Jack ran around the house with glee, happy that he had a home and a newfound family. 

On the first day of them moving in, their friends were invited for a housewarming party and they were all quickly captivated by the hyperactive child that demanded attention from every single one of them. Their energy was quickly depleted from just trying to keep Jack entertained.

The guests finally bid the family farewell after a long day, and they rested in their new, cozy home until night befell them. 

Castiel and Dean climbed into  _ their bed _ together, under the safety of their new home that belonged to only them, and Castiel snuggled into Dean’s chest as they muttered words of love to each other, slowly drifting off to sleep.

They awoke in the middle of the night, when a small body squeezed between the two of them, and they smiled without opening their eyes, both resting an arm over the squirming child that was finding a comfortable spot.

As they went to sleep again, they smiled at what the future held for them, the start of their new forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I should make a full fic out of this little story, the details of their relationship from the moment they met to what the future holds for them...
> 
> Anyways, the deancas wedding that happened on SM was probably one of the best things that's ever happened to me. It really gave me closure, like I FELT that closure, and I haven't felt this happy since Nov 5th. Thank you to everyone who participated, and congratulations to Dean and Cas for finally getting married!
> 
> More pictures! https://imgur.com/a/SRb1dKO


End file.
